Zebes and the 11th platoon
by YourFreindlyNeighborhoodWriter
Summary: After Metroid Zero Mission A small force of some lightly armored marines and scientists go to the alien surface of Zebes. However sometimes things don't go as planned. Rated T for copious swearing
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Men, we're heading down to Zebes. We are here to keep a science team safe so they can secure artifacts and collect data on the local wildlife." Sgt. Basilone screamed into the ship waking up the sleeping marines. "Great, another babysitting job," Pvt. Puller said with a snarky tone. "Shut it Puller!" Basilone had yelled back getting Puller to snap into attention. "I'm guessing we get no live ammo," Cpl. Daly asked. "We don't have any on the ship, nor are we going to be using any" LCpl. Leland quietly said. "Can you speak up powder monkey." Puller had blurted out rudely. "We have no live ammo," Leland had yelled at Puller. "Hey where is Lance coconut Foss." PFC. Smeldy asked. "Didn't he say, he went to replace the fu-" Daly was cut off as the electricity had turned off. A fading voice was heard as the source went down the hallway and it said one solitary word "FOSS!" After a few minutes the electricity had come back on. "Ok the mission is still on" Basilone screamed into the ship. A man with raven black hair and shiny red eyes in a Galactic federation marine uniform had walked to the place all the others where. "Hey Cpl. Gurei decided to join the party," Puller had yelled out. "I heard the ruckus what the hell is going on out here." "Foss accidentally cut the power for a bit and we panicked." Daly replied.

A few hours later The ship made contact with the hot dry surface of the alien landmass. The ship's powerful engines churning up dust until finally the engines shut down, and a small ramp opens downwards on to Zebes.

"Lets move out." Sgt Basilone said as the ramp opened up. All of the marines walked onto the surface Of Zebes carefully observing the canyon they had landed in. "This sure is interesting," Daly stated while observing the strange rock formations. "Looks like the place was cut in to forming this kind of, square pit we're in." Puller said. "We'll have plenty of time to look at the pretty landforms we've gotta find a entrance to the deeper parts of the planet." Dr. Madison blurted out. "Well, the scientist is right, if we go by samus's mission report surface of Zebes is a bit hot for most during day so they are in the caves almost all the time," Foss said with a slight tone of sombre. As even though he knew that the caves where were the scientists wanted to go he really wanted to sit in the canyon and ponder what kind of great thing or event had made such a perfect square canyon. "I've never been here but it feels… Familiar," Gurei said quietly to himself while trekking across the barren rock. "HEY GUYS I FOUND A CAVE ENTRANCE." Smeldy yelled at the other marines. "Hey he's right I see it too," Puller said running to the shady hole in the wall. The marine and scientists where both dashing over to the cave, mainly for the fact that the alien sun had worn them out, and they were happy to see some shade to sit down in. A few minutes had passed and everyone was at the shady cave. "It's getting dark, It's too far away to go back to the ship, we're gonna have to set up camp around this cave." Dr. Blackwell suggested. " Don't worry about it we came prepared," Foss exclaimed while pulling some things out of his bag.

A few minutes had passed, and the day had already faded away. The warm blue color of the sky was replaced with the black cold scenery littered with millions of small specs of light from far away stars. The small team had already set up a small campsite by the cave entrance, and had lit a campfire. "Hey Gurei, you alright, you've been awfully quiet," foss asked. "I'm fine, it's just i've never been here, and it feels…. Familiar," Gurei said in a unsure tone."Well how does that make any sense?" Smedley exclaimed. "I don't know," Gurei said. Exhausted, the marines all went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next there was no sun. Instead they were all greeted with the oppressive acid rain coming down in what seemed to be deliberate waves. When one clump of acid rain stopped another would come straight in its place. "Quickly marines! Move all of the equipment to the cave entrance." Sgt. Basilone yelled out. In no time the marines started packing up all the gear, and moving it into the dry dark cave. After a matter of a few minutes they were done. "Alright marines you stay here and wait for the other privates to arrive in the second ship. Me,Daly, and Gurei are going to be escorts for the scientists." Basilone said to the others. "Be careful not too long ago this was a Space pirate base," Gurei said to Puller. "Don't worry about it." Puller responded. "Alright doc where do you want to go?" Daly said to Blackwell. "Well I would like to collect specimens of bacterial life first," Blackwell responded. Madison butted in "from the map of Zebes we have acquired from samus we are here," Madison pointed to a small part on the map in Crateria. "So if we keep going we'll find a place filled with water, with aquatic bacteria," Blackwell said. The scientists and marines kept on going down the damp and dark corridors of crateria until they found the small underground lake.  
"Yay we're here!" Daly yelled out. "It didn't look like this," Gurei quietly whispered to himself. "Ok I'll get some water samples then we'll head back to camp," Madison said. "Ok th-!" Basilone said until he cut himself with his jaw wide open. "What is that" Blackwell shouted in fear and awe. What they all saw was a creature which seemed to be a bat like creature with green wings. "Hey stand back!" Gurei shouted as the others started getting closer. Suddenly the the creature unlatched itself from the roof and started to dive bomb the marines. Instinctively Gurei with almost inhuman speed aimed his rifle and shot the creature, the creature was quickly thrown back from the immense of the round. "What was that thing," daly shouted in shock. " I have no clue but what we do know is that it is out cold on the floor so let's bring it for further research," Madison said confidently. After a seemingly endless trek back to the camp they finally got back to the cave entrance. There they were greeted by the second ship and the privates. "So you're back." Puller said to the others as they came through the cave entrance. "Yup we are, and I see the fresh meat arrived." Basilone said to Puller. "They sure have!" Puller replied jokingly. "Well it's getting late lets fix us some food." Gurei butted in, and with that they started a fire and warmed up their rations. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the dark while the Scientists were sound asleep the marines where telling stories around the fire, as the unsettling atmosphere of Zebes didn't let the marines sleep, they always felt like something was watching, and waiting. "Hey Gurei, did your dad ever take you Flensu hunting," Pvt. Josh asked. "Me?!," he sighs and then says "If he did I wouldn't remember." Everybody fell silent. "What the hell does that mean" Pvt. Hathcock asked "What I mean is that I can't remember from my childhood, only bits and pieces and even then those bits and pieces are so weird that i'm not sure if their memories or just dreams." Gurei replied.

The minutes passed, and all the marines finally got some sleep. All but Gurei, he was wide awake thinking about his past, thinking hard, but only coming up with the same few things A circular floating eye robot, a big ship crash, huge rock structures, and some blurry memories of something or somebody telling him things like "Go move!", "Faster Faster","Hit it harder!" "Climb, Jump Move!" He had heard these phrases in Galactic Federation marine boot camp, but these where in a different voice a more forgiving and caring, but one that is just as demanding. Gurei soon then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day everybody woke up without a mouthful of acid rain waking everyone. "Ok marines everybody who was in primary come with me and the scientists," Basilone barked to the marines which seemed to echo for hours in the canyon.

The marines move quickly through the twisting and turning caverns of Zebes. Right when they think they have one thing found out a fork in the road forms, and danger is at every corner.

"Take a look at this," Puller pointed at some strange text on a piece of papyrus like paper. "Chozo text it seems they used to live here, I once heard they helped make the federation." Daly said "Well them and their beliefs faded away," Smeldy says sarcastically. However almost instinctively Gurei responds "Beliefs do not fade." "He's kinda right" Foss said. While Daly and Foss argued pointlessly Gurei walked over to the text. And was ,to his surprise, able to read it and it said.

"The space pirate attack on our home got far too close to destroying all of our defenses. After the battle I found a young human passed out on the rock. Me and the others began help him. it seems that he was a prisoner of those barbarians. I have taken hi-" and anything past that seems to have been reduced to a blot of ink

Gurei, sighing folds it up and puts it in an empty pocket in his uniform. They soon came up to a large chasm with small rocks protruding from the walls. "Gurei, can you climb up this?" Basilone asked. "Sure can," Gurei responded. Quickly he jumped from rock to rock, quickly ascending meter by meter. "Damn he's fast," Puller said to the others. As he said that Gurei misplaced his foot, and fell. However he didn't fall too far as he was caught by a small rock protruding from a cave entrance.. "I'm ok just stuck." Gurei shouted down. The marines giggled a bit, and then Foss started making a scanning the area to see if it would be possible to create a ladder of sorts.

"Well this should work," Foss said as he pulled out a rope. "Hey Gurei catch this," Foss yelled up to the trapped marine. Catching the rope he quickly tied it to a sturdy looking rock. Foss climbed up and set up a large ladder. "It's safe to come up now!" Foss yelled down. The marines then started to climb up the ladder making up the the cave entrance. "Right the scientists want us to get," Smeldy paused, "anything we can get our hands on,". "So shoot anything that moves and bag it," Puller asked excited. "Yeah I guess, but don't shoot it too much we want it alive," Smeldy responded. "Sweet, a shooting gallery!" Puller excitedly exclaimed. "Let's get them then" Gurei said and walked into the cave,"

Inside the cave was a slew of alien creatures. The marines took aim slowly picking the one they thought would get them the most respect. They all then fired in unison Stunning the creatures. "Alright let's bag em'" Basilone yelled. They scooped up all the creatures into containment cases. After a long hike back to the surface they came up to the small camp which was in a surprisingly good condition. The scientists were for the most part satisfied with the animals they got and where analyzing them which gave the marines some precious off time. Cleaning their gear, filling canteens, and talking.

"Hey don't you think this mission has strange written all over it?" Josh asked Gurei "How so?" Gurei inquired "I mean we're not like the heavy armored like the people at Norion, but we still are decently armed we have M-78 assault rifles and Lonsdaleite body armor and helmet, all this equipment and we're used to babysit this small group of scientists," Josh answered. "You've got a point, although this used to be a space pirate fortress, and while Samus does a good job I doubt in such a huge fortress you can have the patience to hunt down every last one." Gurei responded "I guess you're right" Josh said.

"What you guys talking about," Puller asked. "We're talking about how strange this mission is, essentially why they send an entire platoon to protect some scientists," Josh said "I think it's because of the energy crisis," Puller spun his own theory. "What?" Josh asked, "Have you seen the news lately?! We're going through an energy crisis, and I heard if we don't find a new alternative energy fast we may have to go back to the dark ages of fossil fuels and that dirty stuff." Puller answered, "Maybe this mission is important as Zebes is uncharted,and has the potential for a new power source is here, as we haven't really explored it, the most navigation we have are Samus' maps, and with the amount of destruction she caused these may be inaccurate," He added "You have a good point Puller" Gurei complimented.

"Well boys, the scientists need only a few more animals, they said they were heading to the place called… Chozodia?" Basilone said in a questioning tone. "Ok then," Smeldy blurted.

That day they went down through the caverns, but after around and hour of exploring they start hearing something. "Hey do you hear that?" Smeldy asked. The marines suddenly stopped and got real quiet. The steps were too heavy to be a small animal, they were human like. "Take up defensive positions!" Basilone ordered.

They all quickly formed a circle and suddenly a space pirate jumped out at Leland and slashed at his stomach, the attack was quick and fierce it punctured his body armor and cut a big gash in his chest. "Holy shit!" Hathcock yelled and opened fire. After the marines all shot the pirate it was out cold.

"How bad are you hurt" Gurei asked Leland as He pulled up his wrecked body armor and uniform. "Well shit," Daly said when he saw the horrifying wound. The claw seemed like it was barbed, and when it was pulled out it left a huge cut, and the bleeding was immense. "Somebody get me some Xstat!" Gurei yelled. Puller quickly gave him some XStat60 and Gurei tried his best to plug the wound, however the fix would only be temporary, the cut seemed to be too big for just Xstat to fix. Quickly they picked up Leland and started running back to camp. In the back of the head of the marines they knew that time is running out, and that they need to get him to the medical bay on the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N (Sorry about not updating for a while school is beating me up real hard.)

After 2 minutes they were up on the surface. Basilone called in a dropship to land near the camp for a medevac. Meanwhile Leland was bleeding fast, the marines were desperately trying to remember the short medical training they were given back in AMT. After around 16 minutes the bleeding became less severe, and Gurei stuck around by Leland.

"Hey don't worry, you're gonna make it," Gurei said to Leland, "and you'll get to be on leave soon, the rest of us have to wait 3 months for ours,". "I guess so," Leland responded. "You can go back home to your house on Tellus, and you can spend all day trying to get that aluminum casting down." Gurei reassured him, Leland laughed but then immediately looked sad. "Do you really think i'll make it, or are you just saying what I want to hear," Leland said. "No no no! I'm sure that you'll make it, I've been in the marines for," He paused "6 years now, I've seen somebody survive a plasma shot," Gurei responded quickly.

Suddenly a small ship broke the atmosphere and landed close to the camp. "Get him on the stretcher!" Gurei shouted to the others. They all did so quickly, and with that Leland would survive. The medical teams would make sure of that. Over the radio Basilone was trying to get up to the frigate.

"We are we requesting a change in ammo type, we just ran into a space pirate down here," Basilone screamed into the radio. "We don't have any lethal ammo right now, we have got your message and we're sending out a request for a resupply, just let me pass it through the major," PFC. Ian said down to Basilone all the way up from the frigate. "Send it down once you get it," Basilone said trying to hold back his anger. He turned off the Radio, and then started to walk to the other marines now all clumped together by a shady rock.

While Basilone seemed to be having an aneurysm by the radio the marines were talking about the space pirate. "I'd say we take him out, and save the resources," Puller suggested. "We'll get all of our asses in a courtroom for that shit," Daly reminded him. "If we do go to court, we can just say we killed him in the heat of the moment," Hathcock reminded them. "With stun rounds, yeah they'll believe that if they had the IQ of a french fry," Smeldy added. "We could always turn them into R rounds," Gurei mentioned. "That's an idea," Daly said.

A few hours passed, and the scientists were done packing up, and the marines were boarding a ship to go to chozodia to help the archaeological team. "We'll be in more danger there, that's where their damn ship landed," Puller said to the others. "Relax don't worry about it," Gurei responded.

After a short trip back up to the frigate they started to get the gear ready for Chozodia. Gurei was attempting to turn harmless stun rounds into R rounds. When he rotated the first round he knew something was strange. It had a stun module on both sides of the round. "These are not normal" he whispered to himself.

"Bad news everyone, they must have known we were going to try to make R rounds, so both sides of the round have the stun module," Gurei said the the others "What a load of bull," Daly shouted out. "We'll just have to be cautious, and carefully plan our movements," Basilone said to the others. "Ok then," Gurei said in agreement.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. Alarms on the small frigate were blaring, and the fire alarms and sprinklers were on. The marines were all thrown by the explosion like ragdolls. After they all got their bearings, they met up in the barracks. "Dude what the fuck!" Puller shouted to all of them. "I don't know! Well was anyone in the armory," Basilone asked. "No" they all answered.

"This is Commander Halsey, there has been an explosion in the lower boiler room. We need all military personnel to put out the fire. I repeat we need all military personnel to help with the fire." they heard boom over the intercom.

The marines picked up some spare fire extinguishers, and rushed down to the boiler room. Most of damage control was down there, some were horrible burnt. They all fought the raging fire, and at the end they were almost all burnt, and most of all extremely tired. "Well we're all okay" Hathcock said. "How did the boiler room blow up anyway?" Josh followed up. "Maybe some kind of ground planted gun back at the pirate base."

After another day on the ship everyone was ready to go down to chozodia. "Commander Haulsey said once they get the lethal ammo they'll send it down to us," Basilone said to the others. "Good we'll have a chance," Daly said.

After a few minutes they landed in the ruins. Dust, metal, and the ever so prominent smell of fire was on the surface. The marines took a few steps of the surface, and immediately felt a foreboding feeling that surrounded the area of the place. "This is new," Daly said. "Indeed it is" Basilone said with his head cocked up looking at the ruins.

Gurei lagged behind the others going slower, he had a feeling of deja vu. He felt like he had been here before. He passed it off as just simple deja vu, he thought "I mean it happens to everyone I guess."

"Here looks like a good spot," Daly said pointing to a patch of flat land. "Lets set up camp then," PFC. Kawara said. After a few hours of manual labor the camp was done, the troops decided to break up into 2 groups, one group was to protect camp and the other was to escort and find artifacts. Right when everyone was ready to head out, they saw a huge flash in the distance.

"What was that!?" Gurei asked the others. "Alright Daly, Puller, Foss, and Gurei come with me. Everyone else stay here we're gonna check it out," Basilone said with an almost scared tone. Moving through the the cliffs and the valleys they finally came to the source of all the light. "What the hell is this?" Puller asked walking towards the contraption. "Some kind of artillery piece it seems," Daly answered. "Well who fired it?" Gurei asked.

As he said that 2 space pirates leaped out of the rocks, Puller took out his combat knife and slashed at the Space Pirate's stomach. It sliced through like butter, and the pirate was on the floor guts spilling. On the opposite side Daly kicked the other pirate back. The force of the kick stopped the pirate in its tracks and sent it to the ground. Foss then pulled out his zip ties and tied up the pirate.

"Think we should do anything about this one?" Gurei asked as he pointed to the wounded pirate vainly trying to put his entrails back. "Leave him here," Puller said. "We don't have the resources to take prisoners, and if we leave him here any other pirates will just pick him up," Foss said as he pulled out his knife. He cut the pirate's throat open and put it out of its misery. After that they picked up the space pirate and started walking back


End file.
